


The Flash and Green Lantern 's Affair

by Flashbolt23785



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Kissing, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flashbolt23785/pseuds/Flashbolt23785
Summary: Each tales tell a story about the life together between the Flash and Green Lantern from each generation.  They have their own greatest adventures together. However, something special that both of them have experience that no one were ever know in their lifes.





	1. Barry Allen and Hal Jordan

Hal Jordan is a green lantern. He served as a part time of the Justice League. This is something he has to do given that he is now serving the green lantern corps. His partner, Barry Allen who also known as the “Scarlet Speedster” have joined the Justice League. They both alway like to team up each other. To Barry, he sees Hal being his best friend. They always talk and chat louder, even their girlfriends also found out their friendship. Oliver Queen might be very jealous that he even give them a shot due because he is also close friend with Hal. Hal Jordan never feel proud about how he sees his team as a family members. For Barry, he may be his best pal. But once time, both of them also share their feeling each other.

The one night at the Central City Police department, Barry was inside the laboratory, doing the investigation cases. He was the only Forensic Scientist left in the lab because many of the scientist had left their work early. The janitor asked him if he was about to leave the station, but he told him that he still needed to do some investigation and he would to turn off the light once everything was clear. An hours later, Hal Jordan arrived outside at the Central Police Station. He wanted to meet Barry inside since everyone had left their work early and this was the moment they could interact without feeling distraction. Inside the laboratory, Barry was just finished doing the cases. He looked around the clock on the wall and its show 8 p.m. Barry must be anxious since he knew Hal wanted to him here because he had something for him.

Hal Jordan went inside the Central City Police Department and there he met Barry in the lab preparing to leave.Barry took off his lab coat and hang on the hanger while keeping most the evidence in the storeroom. He sped up around the lab and turned off the lights before he saw Hal waiting for him to go. There, he was ready to leave.

“ What took you long enough before I can find you ?” Hal asked about his late work. Barry explained to him that he always do his job like that. 

“You see, I used to work overtime but it still worth it being a forensist scientist.” Barry locked the labratory door. He took Hal’s hands and sped up all the way back to his own apartment. Hal must felt doozy and confuse from all the speed ability. The moment he was at the station and now in Barry’s apartment. He looked around the room to see if he went into the wrong house before he turned back to Barry.

“Barry, next time tried not to use your speed and zoomed me in because I am about to passed out from dizziness.” Hal gave Barry a warning about using his speed while holding him. Barry lifted his hands and rub his head feeling unpleasent. He looked down his own legs and took a breath before lifted up to see Hal.

“ Hal, I did not mean to bring you so fast here but is there something you want to say? ” Barry questioned Hal about his reason visiting him. Hal began to think a moment before he finally gain something while holding both of Barry’s hands.

“Look Barry, I been trying to hide this secret from you a long time. But this is the moment I shall start speak out for you.” Hal started to feel excited in his heart but Barry couldn’t puzzled what it would be.

“ I really like you so much. I can’t wait to tell you but I couldn’t as I felt embarrassing .” Hal could felt his hands shaking with nervous as Barry also saw his expression and how could he felt about this.

“ Really Hal, Why didn’t you tell me earlier ? ” Barry lifted his hands and touched Hal’s cheek so that he could saw face to face.

“ I am quite scare, Barry. I know I should tell you a long time but I am not courage and brave enough to fill up my will when it come to express feeling.” Hal spoke as he relieved after telling the truth to Barry.

“ Come on Hal, It’s gonna be alright. I also like you too. Will you be my pal ? ” Barry hold firmly with Hal’s hands. His blue eyes sent a shining sparks at Hal. He could finally regain his will after all the time they have been together, this could be the moment they could share their lifes.

“ Sure, I will, Mr. Allen.” Hal began to hold tightly with Barry. They both leaned their faces closely given a deep breath. Hal lifted his head to kiss the blonde’s lip. As they both make a smooth sounds, Barry couldn’t wonder but drowned in this heat wet kiss. His smell tastes liked an alcohol. But he do not care as long it helped to make Hal happy. 

Hal’s hands were rubbing his back. Barry lower down to kiss Hal’s neck. He started licking its sensitive skin which cause Hal to moan with tastes. He never felt satisfied a lot with Barry embraced with hug all he could give a love of the heart. Barry continued kiss him with his hands touched his chest while Hal wanted to feel more comfortable with him but with their clothes covered from the heat and getting tighter. He decided to took off his clothes.

They both held each other’s hands as they made it through the whole living room smoothing .Hal started unbutton Barry’s shirt with his tongue licking around the blonde’s mouth, letting out a breathless moan when Hal’s hands slip inside, fingers trailing over hot skin as he slip his tongue back into Barry’s mouth . Barry holding his arm around his back with his hands touched Hal’s back head. 

They both let go from the kiss. “ You can undress me if you want . ”

“ Well, anything I can do for you .” Barry’s both hands grabbed Hal’s face and started to kiss very seducing. Then, He couldn’t wait to take Hal’s jacket away from him. Hal moved out from the kiss and tried to take the blonde’s shirt’s off after finishing buttoning. The green lantern felt amazed to see the speedster’s muscle body. He couldn’t wonder but continue kiss on the body. Barry held Hal’s head while trying to control from grunting. Hal eventually reached onto his pant and started to pull out the zipper. Barry was willing to pull down his own pant as Hal helped him to let his legs lifted while removing the pant. The brunette touched the fabric boxer trying to massage inside the hard cock. He felt satisfied and helped him took off his boxer.

Feeling nude, Barry lifted him up and try to kiss his lip. At the same time, his hands took off the brunette’s shirt with his hands up. Hal unbuckle the belt and open up the jean. He was willing to slide the whole jean down, Barry grabbed the hip and kneel down to touch the undergament. He wanted to make Hal more calm and lazy as everything had turned into horny. Barry began to sniff onto the underwear until his hands touched Hal’s butt and slowly pull down to exposed it. Hal kicked out his own underwear with Barry kissed onto the abdomen.

Barry stared at Hal from the head to the tips, the same thing Hal also look at Barry carefully. 

“Wow, you’re so beautiful.” Hal touched Barry‘s chest to feel the warm skin. Then he slide his hand onto the speedster’s biceps. Trying to reflex the muscle out.

" You too, Hal. I never though looking at the pilot make me wet." Barry's hands lead into Hal 's stomach then to the shoulder. Hal could felt the heat in the body grows whenever he let him touch. 

“ Mind if I gave you a blowjob.” Hal asked while his hand was jigging Barry’s junk. He tried to push the skin so that Barry could felt the erection increase. 

“Sure, if you do. Gentleman.” Barry touched Hal’s cheek while showing a smile. Hal grabbed his hands and lay down before he moved closer to kiss Barry. The kiss was deep and desperate. His hands rumble around and touch the bubble thick ass. Given him a slapping shake skin, he knew it would make Barry felt hard. And guess what ? Barry’s erection grew bigger and Hal can’t wait to give this guy a big squeaky tastes sounds.

Hal jiggled the dick while licking the outside skin. He gave Barry a deceitful look while trying himself not to look so crazy. Barry lowered down his body and touch Hal’s shoulder while on the other end reaching the butt. He gave a small breath, trying to make Hal comfortable with skin to skin contact. Barry eventually touched the brown hair, given him to hold tightly from the grunting and sucking. Gosh, that was hot. Hal suck the head of the penis, making it looked tasty and lustful. The green lantern will make sure even Barry’s hard cock somehow make him wanted to mend the bromance's relationship. Hal got up and started kissing the blonde’s lips. Both of them closed their eyes as they hugged each other, continued to release the heat with hands touching the body. He was drowned by Barry's warm body given how much he tried to lend closer. Barry kissed the shoulder before he licked Hal’s neck. Which gave him to groan in satisfied. 

“ Do you want me to fuck your body? ” Barry whisper into his ear, which make him giggle.

“Oh please yes, take me to the room now.” Hal grabbed a hold with him before both of them swing into the bedroom.

After arriving in the bedroom, Barry pushed back Hal towards his own bed, unable to restrain himself. He began to lick the earlobe and said "I won't go further than a kiss ". But as soon as his back touched the mattress and he felt the smaller one riding him, he had utterly forgotten his own oath. 

Hal backed off till be sitting over his thighs. Then he leaned closer and started to kiss the speedster in everywhere he could reach. His neck, shoulders, chest, stomach. He even licked the nipples pretty hard which make Barry bite his lip. Licked a way back up, halting over his hard on. Hal blew softly on the head and swallowed him whole. Barry tried to hold his tongue, preventing himself from swearing.

" You're bigger than I thought. " whispered playfully, holding it in his hand lips brushing the tip. Barry felt that he make Hal more happy and glad that he could enjoy this moment.

Barry lifted down to kiss the lip of the pilot with hands holding the hip, Hal could sworn he wanted more of him as they could get hotte after their body radiated some heat energy. He asked Barry if he had a condom or lube tube to put ?

“Don’t worry. Everything is under control.” Barry opened the desk drawer and picked up the lube. He put some on his hands and wipe it together. Hal was ready to let the speedster fuck up his body during the bareback. He didn't ask how Barry sex with the other girls, but it seem like he could gave a try for the green lantern.

Barry tried to put one finger inside Hal’s hole but it make him grunt in pain and giggle with laugh.

“Ouch, that’s tickle.” Hal holded him from laughing while stood with two hands on the mattress.

“ Hold still, I was just trying to fit in first if I can or not.” Barry looked down on Hal before he put some lube on his cock. He just about to slide it into Hal’s body. The liquid fluid was steaming with one dick but Hal started to lose focus. Barry began to pound a big skin slap as Hal was being pushed by the body. 

Barry started to increase the speed awhile with his hands hold onto the shoulder as Hal turned his head to see how it goes. Thing became to go crazy as Hal moans in sweat and pain. He hoped he had enough will power to resist this movement but instead he was drown into a hot mess. Barry touched the butt while moved his hand smooth on the back body which make Hal shiver with sweat as he shudder.

Thinks that Barry had been flirting with him. He hug tightly with Hal on the other hand touch his chest. Both of them shaking their bodies as Barry gave Hal a push. He continued to lie on his back, giving him a deep breath to feel the meddling. Hal felt much relieved and he turned to Barry to kiss him while holding him during the whole movement. 

“ Well that's so good. ” Hal broke up the kiss, releasing some air breath while trying to calm deep his voice, “All of these things will keep us warm. How do you prefer? ”

Barry laughs out loud, probably thinking about Oliver who also partner with Hal and his inevitably unimpressed dates. Except Barry get ahold with Hal trying to make sure he won't pass out from the heat stream.

“ You…you’re serious. I prefer if you sit like that. You will likely lose balance every time I hit you. ” Barry looked incredulous, but Hal notes the reddish of his face and the tightness in his jaw as he swallows.

Hal turns his head to face him fully, and now he’s kneeling on the mattress with Barry pushed his cock inside. He would probably took another risk and runs the flat of his hand up Hal’s muscled thigh, wrapped tightly in faded corduroy. Looks up at Hal for an answer.

It was a short time. Barry let go of Hal and this time he turned his body around and face toward him. Right then, Barry lifted Hal’s legs and pat on his chest while holding on hand. Hal was wondering what was his next movement but then it looked like he was about to pound harder with his body lifted higher.

“ Ready for next move, Hal ? " Barry wiped out some sweat from his forehead before he continued put his cock inside on Hal.

“ I am as ready as I am, Barry.” Hal with his hands hold tightly on the bed cushion. He was already exhausted and panted from the previous sex they encounter and now he couldn’t even took a break. 

“ God, I’ve waited so long for you to touch me like this.” Hal moans, leers a little as he squeezes and caresses, fondles him mercilessly. “ Your ass is perfect. Anybody ever told you that? ” Barry never felt so good to hear. He knew someone had been looking though. 

" Well quite a lot. Especially Batman and Superman also notice that and I told them they never impressed how good I am." Barry grabbed one of the legs and he slides faster than ever. Hal is babbling, but Barry waits. Concentrates on the persistent pressure of his dick against his prostate and watches his reaction since he looked like he had rode a swinging roller coaster. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Hal moans into his shoulder, “You’re, like, the hottest thing I’ve ever felt, ever touched.” 

Barry can sympathize, because Hal is burning him up from the inside out. He rubs his cheek against Hal’s, makes a quiet calm sound that he hopes will communicate the sentiment, and lets himself to hold him longer. They moans very hard and seduce as Hal tried to touch Barry's back but couldn't since he was lifted up. 

After a few thrusts of growing speed, Barry planted himself practically into Hal’s chest, holding him down for dear life. Hal squeezes his thighs and grinds in deep, and Barry felt the pleasure all throughout his spine. He’s hot and full and so close, but he needs more. Given his response, Hal wraped a hand around his dick and his legs on Barry's chest , forces him in hard. The speed only grew quicker in each thrust, until, as both started to panted from releasing too much strength , the speedster was moving at an inhuman pace. Barry sent his hips rocketing.

Hal couldn’t speak or look anymore, he could only hang there like a plush toy, completely unable to think clearly or know what’s going on in his mind. His jaw completely slackened, hanging open. Drool was dripping down his chin. He was absolutely pounded. The speed was so quick, annihilating him of his every nerve. He was fried like a toast chicken. The only sound was the barely comprehensible wet slapping, and the signature, unnerving buzz of the vibrating. He couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t take a break from the space. It was positively insanity that anything could cause this plenary, devastating and crazy.

“ How about that ? ” Barry panted into his ear. Hal could only grip tighter, eyes which had shot wide now clenching shut. 

“ Me t-too,” Barry growled, picking up his pace to- God, were they moving at the speed of electric? Hal thought they were moving at the speed of sound. Barry must forget he had the speed force connection with his speed.

His whole insides curled, coiling up so tight Hal thought he would die, and with the last of his strength managed, utterly dyspeptic, “Barry, I beg you to slow down now.”

The deepest vibration on the body and through the speedster, like lightning, thrusting in one last time, and staying planted there. Barry got up from Hal as he started to feel full in his dick. He moans in desperate, with eyes shut it while releasing several long, hot, steamy liquid into Hal‘s body, pinned several inches deeper into the bed. The same, hot glue substance coated their stomachs. They wore off after regain too much strength and lay down on the bed for the next few minutes. The vibrating had stopped, much to the relief for Hal. The full weight of the experience crashed into both of them, and they laid like damn Hal’s cum really was hot glue and they were stuck together.

They catch their breath together. Barry also could felt the heat and sticky of the cum on their bodies. Both of them really need to take a shower due because how smelly they were with sweat covering their bodies.

He looked at Hal, who was feeling tired and panting . Both exchange a look after enjoying the process of the gradual disappearance of pleasure. Hal wants nothing more than for Barry to do it again.

“ Guess it’s time for us to take a bath. After that, how about a dinner for both of us? " Barry wriggled Hal’s hair while he was looking at his face.

“ Sure. But first, I wanted to lied down a while before we both got up to clean ourselves up.” Hal smile weakly with him trying to give Barry a kiss.

“ So, still want to melt yourself into a deep heat? ” Barry asked.

“Absolutely,” Hal says immediately. He means it, but in a different way. Hopefully Barry could understands that.


	2. Kyle Rayner and Wally West

Wally West is the flash also known as “ The fastest man alive ”. He served as a reserve member for the Justice League. Barry Allen is his uncle. Who is known as the second mantle to take the identity Flash. Wally West feel impatient and boring every time when he goes on the mission with the League. Luckily for him, he has his best partner, Kyle Rayner who also known as “ Green Lantern ”. Kyle also worked with Hal Jordan and the other green lantern corps. He is good at drawing sketches. He even able to do more complex things with his ring. Kyle may not be the best green lantern. But he has a great and complicated friendship with other green lantern corps.Even thought their friendship have always up and down with small argumentm, something tell him that teaming up with the Flash has made him feel special. But Wally is wondering what could it be ?

It all happen during one night at the bar pub, Kyle and Wally were both drinking and eating. Dick Grayson continue to drink until he couldn’t take it anymore. He felt his stomach full and barely awake himself from stop drinking.

“Dick, you gotta stop drinking or else you won’t able to go home alone.” Wally as he continued tried to regain his consciousness from drunk.

“Come on Wally, I though your metabolism will able to resist against alcoholic. Just look at your friend next to you. ” Dick ask Wally to look at Kyle, who on the other end unable to drink anymore. His forehead was laying on the table surface. He looked like he could use a lift.

“Don’t worry, Dick. I am strong enough to take Kyle with me home.” Wally gave a smirk to Dick as he prepared to leave the pub by holding Kyle with him.

Wally had known where Kyle’s apartment address and his number. He knew he needed to take him home but his uncle, Barry was away with Hal on that day. This mean his home was empty and Wally could have his own room the whole night.

Kyle suddenly lay his hand on his back while holding him. Wally suddenly couldn’t concentrate as he felt himself heavily from all the drunken metabolism. His hands began to wander off around the room and tried to touch any furniture.

“I though you were fast enough to feel the senses and speed. ” Kyle joke about his slow response and action.

“I guess my metabolism must be burned up too much alcohol that night. ” Wally finally found the bedroom door and open its lock holder. Kyle decided to grab his shoulder and he turned around.

“Kyle, what are you doing ?” Wally curious wander why he hold his shoulder.

“Could you stay with me the whole night cause I don’t want to feel alone . ” Kyle wanted to touch his cheek but unable to concentrate due to drunk.

“Oh come on, but you really need to take a deep sleep. ” Wally thinks he was goofing around since he did not act serious.

Kyle grabbed his sleeve and pull him closer to his face. He breathed out, close his eyes and kissed his mouth. Wally began to taste his alcohol gas breath came from his mouth. He blushed out and felt disgusted about his breath.

“Are you kidding, my gosh. But you really have a bad breath. “ Wally leaned against the door while holding Kyle.

Kyle felt tired and worn off. He wanted to look at the red headed hero. He could imagine how his partner has a messy red hair , a beautiful ass and spark green eyes can be so handsome. He wanted to hold him but Wally pushed aside.  
“How about I will be the one who make you seem better cause you must have handsome look.” Kyle tried to get some attention from Wally.

That seemed to lift Wally’s spirits a little. He moved closer to Kyle, giving him a charming wink gaze that Kyle was well familiar with. “That so? It sounds like you’re testing my feeling, Kyle Rayner .” Wally shivered, pulling him close to give him a talk . “If you think you are a better green lantern among the corp , it’s not gonna be hard. But I wish you better stop boasting about it.”

Wally then placed his hand under Kyle’s chin and kissed him. Kyle started to hum against his lips, pulling Wally into an embrace. They both smoothing each other as Kyle was kissing him more aggressively this time. He knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. That was all perfectly fine with Wally , because he himself wanted more than having a partner , he decided to give his feeling toward Kyle , every bit of him, as close as he could possibly get him.

  
Kyle reached around, grabbing Wally ’s ass with both hands, causing the ginger to gasp softly on his lips. The lantern grinned. “Come on, I really like to touch your ass since I team up with you.”

“Why, I thought we went through so many missions and that is the thing you are eagered to do it.” Wally looked at Kyle face to face.

“Well, I like to keep that stuff...you know, just between you and me.”

Kyle kept his hands on Wally’s ass as he continue gazed his eyes. “ Want me all for yourself, is that it? ”

Wally eventually view back into his eyes. “Actually, yeah. That’s exactly it.”

They kissed again, sharing taste and tongue. Wally hummed into the kiss again, which was sending more shivers down Kyle’s whole body. The young lantern could already feel the heat from Wally’s body, only making him to do longer . Wally did not bother if Kyle was feeling into this but their hug ties was the only thing prevent them from separate each other . 

Kyle had never been a relationship with the Flash before. Even in the Justice League, he couldn’t stand about Wally’s annoyance attitude but he still served as the heart of the League. Barry Allen even stated that Wally is the greatest hero being as the flash. Kyle wished that he shouldn’t be hashed to him because as the days passes, he realized working with the Flash had helped him to grow and learn new things among the team. The same thing happened for Wally, he found Kyle appeared to be jerk and impatient. But yet he is a kind, strong willed and compassionate Green Lantern who uses his creativity when going up against villains.

Moving his hips forward, he ground against where he could feel Wally ’s erection in his pants, making arousal curl in him as well.  
“I want you to show me something hot please ? ” Kyle grunted as he pushed Wally on the bed.  
“Why, do you wanna fuck me? ” Wally just saying it out loud got Kyle sweat with red face, conjuring up all sorts of images in his head. He never had sex with anyone along with the girls he dated, but he gave himself a try for the speedster.

  
“Sure, I can’t wait to give you a better ride.” Kyle moved to kiss Wally as both of them grabbed each other’s clothes. Wally tried to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jean while Kyle pull the jacket off with the sleeve off from his arm. They even manage to take off their shoes and socks while on the bed. As they continue kissed, Wally fell backwards on the bed and Kyle fell onto him. Their bodies pressing together only intensified what Kyle was already feeling. A lot harder than it sounded. First, He reached for the bottom of Wally’s shirt and pulled it upward. Wally moved his arms, allowing Kyle to continue pulling it out and tossed his shirt carelessly, barely hearing as it fell off the other side of the bed and onto the floor. Kyle also pull off Wally’s jean and again tossed it on the floor before he went back and continue suck his body.

  
Wally was already starting to lose his breath on the bed due because Kyle continue to suck his neck and collarbone. He knew that would make Wally shivering with nervous.It worked, and Wally was dragging his hands across Kyle’s sweater while holding him. He tried to lift it all the way up just as Kyle let go from him to pull it off and tossed with the other.Kyle unbutton his own gray jean as Wally helped him to pull it down, revealing his green boxer. Wally tried to cover his laugh the moment he saw the lantern’s boxer. He didn’t imagine if green lantern corps like to wear clothes that have green tastes. Kyle felt mock when Wally was bluffing his smile.

“Hey, don’t you know green lantern has a thing with green colours ? ” Kyle asked Wally if he had seen people wear green underwear.  
“Yes, except I was just making a ironic statement where you always wear green outlets.” Wally tried to explain to him.  
“Yeah, but you better be quiet or else I am gonna shove your ass very hard with my ring.” Kyle gave him a serious and grumpy look before he touched his abs and hold him. Wally grabbed Kyle’s arm and pull him closer to smooth him. Their hands were rubbing each other’s body as heat began to manifest. Kyle continued to kiss on Wally’s body while touching his undergarment. He could feel that the erection began to grow. Wally’s hand on the other end digged into Kyle’s boxer and rubbing his ass against his bulge making the lantern groan in need and pleasure.

“Dear gosh, I never imagined you are good at sucking cause I can already feel nervous and shivering.” Wally maintained his cool attitude as both of them were hugging each other’s body.

“Nah, I am quite good. Why don’t you do the same for me ? ” Kyle gave a smile to him.

“Sure, but don’t complain too much because my mouth also have super speed and I am gonna suck real quick before you can’t managed to survive the vibration of the whole body.” Wally pat on his back before he moved Kyle down on the bed.

Wally started to pull down his own underwear follow by Kyle, leaving both of them naked. They touched their own ass while kissing each other’s tongue. Hand touching were all over the body. Kyle wished someone could ever banged him so that his ring could strong enough to survive from these pack. Wally moved down from the bed and lick his friend 's cock jumping to his balls every now and then as Kyle looked at him while his finger worked inside of him. 

Wally continue lick the whole layer of skin while Kyle was laying on the bed felt the tummy. He closed his eyes while touching his own body, feeling the dozy and sexy tune in his mind. He watched Wally sucking in front of him while massaging his cock.

After that, they explored each other's body before Kyle grab Wally and pushed him on the bed but this time he spread opened Wally 's legs. He took a lubricant from the desk drawer and put some liquid into his hands, wiping together, Then, he inserted his finger into the ginger’s ass. Wally cringed, gasping at the sensation. “Ouch ! It-it hurts!!” Kyle leaned forward into Wally 's face.

“I'm so sorry but I thought you could resist the pain and vibration , it's really hard..” Wally was caught off guard, what's hard? At that moment hands finger plunged in deeper causing Wally to scream out in pain “Uuwaaahh!” Kyle continued, trying to insert a new finger. He licked his lips, eyes to eye on Wally's face.  
” I'm sorry dude but you have no clue how long I been waiting to do this… You're just so sexy.. ” Kyle touched Wally’s right face and he panted. As Wally felt yet again something else poke him, he looked down in shock, Kyle was going to enter.

Wally was lying on the bed with his hands hold tidy on the bed cushion. Kyle was letting his dick shoved inside him as he prepared to let his body move. Wally shivered with cold sweat as he tried to maintain calm but so far Kyle smirked, forcing his way in.This cause Wally to feel the pain, one of the worse. Wally 's grabbed hold of Kyle's biceps while they moans from the sex.

“Oh please, I need you to go further from that but could you do it ?” Wally asked as Kyle touched the ginger’s abdomen , giving him a seduce look.  
“Yes, I will do it for you, Flash.” Kyle started to increase his speed thrust. Both of them began to moan very loud. The bedroom is filled with sounds of skin slapping against skin. Wally closed his eyes tide as he hold the pillow with his head while he could felt the speed bump the whole body. He was drooling slightly from all the yelling and whimpering. Kyle obvious knew that and decided to take the opportunity to push faster. The bed was shaking with all the wooden noise. After a while, Wally grabbed Kyle's hair as he slowed down. He pulled Kyle toward him. “Ah! F-faster..” Kyle's eyes widened. “ You sly…. Shit!” Kyle rammed in.

In fact Wally leans into him and lets go of his hair, wrapping both arms around his back and muffling what sound like moans against his shoulder. Kyle kept his mouth busy against Wally’s lip,he could felt the sweat between the speedster's shoulders and the way it makes his arm slide smoothly over the other guy’s back instead of catching. Wally jerks from the anal bump and then vibrates again, just for a second, and Kyle yanks the speedster's head up to fasten his mouth against the front of the other man's throat. Wally jerks again, his hands had almost slide off from Kyle's back before he regain his ability to hold tightly, and he can feel the vibration of the choked moan that echoes into the room without his mouth or shoulder to muffle it.

Eventually, Kyle started to let go Wally and slowly pull out his wet cock. Then, he decided to ask Wally to pound him since he was tired from all the push vibes.  
"Your move," he challenges, Wally got up from the bed and pushed Kyle down. He spreading his legs around Kyle's hips and really enjoying the surprise the young lantern’s face. "What, you think you're the first to fuck me, speedster? "

Wally 's hands stroke down his thighs, the left hooking under his knee as the right slides back up. "Who else could I say ? " the speedster replied, can’t wait to fuck the green lantern.

He watches the speedster reach for the bottle of lube and slick some onto his right hand, before he hooks the left hand back underneath his knee and lifts, bracing it over that same shoulder.

"You're so special, Lantern," Wally says with a smirk, and he sneers and wonder if the green lantern felt jealous with his will . Like he's got any right to think this is actually anything more than a hero and a good time.

He continue catch up his breath, the leg hooked over Wally's shoulder tensing a little bit, and green eyes snap up to look at him. Wally smiles, and that is enough to make him looks confident. Before he can spit some condescending, taunting remark at the speedster to figure out what his next move.

Wally's hand, the fingers he buried in Kyle, start to vibrate, and it caused a surprised shout out of his throat at the sudden, intense feeling. Wally was surprised how good Kyle’s reaction he was. His free hand was holding his hips as the speedster thrusts what have essentially become completely controllable, flexible vibrators. The hand isn't enough to stop him gripping the bed cushion tight enough or throwing his head back and gritting his teeth to stop the sounds driving up his throat, but it keeps his hips at least partially still. 

His hips buck up, pressing back into Wally 's fingers, and he can practically felt how smug the speedster is even though he's pretty sure his neck is locked back in an arch and he couldn't look down if he wanted to. No wonder Wally was confident, if the speedster can just do this at a whim.

Kyle swallows and lifted his hand to hold tightly Wally's hair, and the speedster gives a sharp shudder and increase the speed vibration of his cock. Kyle couldn't resist but felt his whole body shaking and trembling from the speed movement created by the speedster. Wally also slam in jerkily and then going stiff and still by reducing the vibration when he tried to increase the speed bump. He can feel the thickness in Wally 's muscles, hear the distinctive cry against his mouth, and the last part of him lets go of the speedster's hair and reaches down to yank the other man's hand away from him.

“Kyle , look at me.” Kyle snaps his eyes open and view in front was the speedster who was still thrusting on him. The redhead look at Kyle with half-lidded eyes as the lantern smiles back at him with a combination of fondness and satisfaction. He slides a hand down Wally ’s trembling thigh, hips automatically jerking down as he thrusts up at the same moment. Wally tried to regain control of his speed so that it won’t hurt both of them from thrusting too hard. Eyes slipping closed as he leans forward to brace his arm on Kyle ’s chest and roll his hips down with every thrust. Kyle curls his fingers around his over-sensitive cock in time with his pumps and Wally almost sobs over how good it feels.

“God, you look so sexy here Wally ,” Kyle’s hands crawl onto the ginger's abdomen, lifting his body up and dropping it back down as he thrusts upward. Wally’s eyes water as he began to feel tired from all up and down. He’s already hard again ( thank you, speedster metabolism ), dick bobbing between them and he blushes at the sight he make.

"Yeah— oh my god, Wally gosh —" Kyle arches his head back against the pillow and his dick started to burst out while massaging. Cum liquid erupts onto his body. Wally started to pull out his cock just in time as he moved his body nearer to Kyle. He began to press out another glob of cum leaks out over Kyle 's chest in a way that makes them both moan. Kyle’s hand slides up his cock one more time and touched onto Wally’s chest so that he also get cum onto it while lets out a startled gasp. It’s not long before Kyle follows after, spilling himself inside Wally , making the redhead squirm at the feeling. The slick feeling of Kyle’s cum in his body excites Wally enough to get him hard sometimes, but not this time. He bats at Wally’s fingers as the last drop of cum is wrung from his body before collapsing against redhead's chest.

Kyle started to feel worn out. Every muscle in his body shaking from the aftershocks was astonishing . Wally slides his hand up as he trailing through the black hairs due he was panting from being cum . He hears Kyle hum in agreement and he sounds so pleased with himself that Wally had to press his lips to the underside of Kyle’s jaw in a sloppy kiss. Both of them gave a dazing looks cover with cold sweat from all the sex they do. However, they still left some dried cum plastered over their chests.

Wally drags a shaked hand up on Kyle's chest to cup his face. His fingers brushes over Kyle's cheekbone once before he leans forward to capture his lips in a soft kiss. Kyle released a small breath content noise and Wally smiles against his lips. He pulls back and rubs their noses together.

““That’s always hot to watch,” Kyle slurs, never taking his eyes off on Wally .He only show him with a smile. Just as Kyle was still buried deep inside of him, pressed so close against him that he can feel every breath, every contented sigh, every heartbeat. Kyle spoke in a slow calmly voice " I love you." Wally warped both arms around his back as they both embrace with their sweaty body together. Kyle yawned as he began to snooze while his hands was curling on the redhead’s hair. “ I love you, too.” Wally slipped his eyes closed with a shaky breath. That is how Kyle feel special about his relationship with the Flash.


End file.
